


Rock Your Body

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, you know that, right?"<br/>"Of course you do," he smirked. "I love me, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on ff.net but I thought I'd post it here too.

They pushed through the door of his apartment, never breaking the strong lip lock they were enraptured in. The door was slammed shut and then she was pushed against it, his body molding to hers. His hands grabbed anything they could get a hold of and she moaned in return before shoving her tongue inside his mouth. He eventually moved them away from the door and they stumbled down the hallway towards the bedroom.

This time, she took the lead by pushing him away from her and back onto the bed. He landed on the bed roughly, his body bouncing slightly from the force. She placed her hands seductively on his jean clad thighs, rubbing his legs gently before moving her hands to his belt buckle. In seconds, his pants were around his ankles and she was teasingly kissing his upper thighs, ignoring the one place he needed her most. He groaned in frustration and she let out a short laugh before swiftly removing his boxers.

He threw his head back and sighed when he was finally enveloped in her mouth, her hands pumping the parts of him that she couldn't reach. His fingers twitched to touch her head, but he knew she would yell at him for messing up her hair. He moaned her name and locked eyes with her as she bobbed her head up and down. He reached his hand out for her and she removed her mouth from his tender area, crawling up his body slowly.

Their lips smashed together once again and he began to wrestle her clothes off of her. She placed her legs on either side of his thighs and sat back to take her top off, her bra following suite. He let out a grunt at the sight of her exposed chest and sat himself up. She stayed on his lap and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, giving him a quick kiss before he trailed his lips down her chin to her neck then her chest and finally to her breasts. She was the one to throw her head back now, a sweet moan escaping her lips. He licked, sucked, bit, worshiped her breasts and she rotated her hips in return, grinding her self against his crotch.

His hands reached for her pants and he unbuckled them before pushing her back so she was now beneath him. He tugged the jeans off of her and threw them behind his head, neither of them caring where they landed. He kissed his way back up her legs, only stopping once he reached her boy-short panties. She moaned impatiently, practically squirming under his gaze.

He hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down. Once they were off, he returned between her legs, pleased as she spread her knees apart for him. He was gentle at first, a small kiss here, a slow lick there. It wasn't until she growled his name that he finally dove in. He flattened his tongue against her labia, his mouth enclosing around her and he hummed. She bucked at the sensation and bit her lip, her eyes fluttering close. He slid his tongue upwards, letting it flick back and forth over her clit as he slid one finger into her. She moved her hips in time with his hand and gasped when he added another finger, pumping them faster in and out of her while his tongue worked over her clit.

The orgasm crept up on her unexpectedly. Usually, she was a screamer, but tonight, at the gentle hands of her lover, she only sighed in satisfaction, her breathing labored and her moans soft. He moved back up her body, propping himself up on his forearms so as to not crush her, and kissed her roughly. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the erotic taste of herself on his tongue.

Knowing he was probably dying for relief, she caressed her way down his chest and abdomen to his groin, taking hold of his member in her hands. He gasped at her touch and then grunted in pleasure as she guided him to her entrance. He shifted his hips and slid in slowly, both of them sighing in pleasure. He rocked his hips into hers and she bent her knees up to give him better access. Her hands stroked his shoulders and back and he rest his head on her chest, concentrating on keeping a steady pace. When he felt he could no longer hold back, he raised his head and kissed her deeply, his thrusts becoming faster, rougher.

She began letting out short shrieking noises as she felt her climax nearing. He moaned and huffed, his muscles contracting in his body. He didn't let go, though, until he heard her cry out as her orgasm overtook her. He released himself inside of her, a grunt emitting from his lips. He continued to pump into her, milking their climaxes as much as he could before he collapsed, his body falling beside her on the bed.

They didn't speak for several moments, their labored breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall being the only sounds in the room. She rolled over and propped her head up on her hand, gazing at him lovingly. Her other hand reached out and she drew lazy patterns over his chest, but he stopped her, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing it. Their fingers laced together and they just stared into each other's eyes, small smiles gracing their faces.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked him.

"Of course you do," he smirked. "I love me, too." She scoffed and playfully smacked at his chest as he laughed. He shifted and pushed her on to her back, molding their bodies together. "No, I'm just kidding, baby." He kissed her neck and chin before settling his lips on hers, but quickly reeled back in pain as she bit his lip, hard. "What was that for?"

"Do you love me?" she questioned, impatiently. She knew the answer, but it was nice to hear it once in a while.

"Welllll..." He looked away and acted as if he was pondering the question.

"Bumper!"

Laughing, he leaned down and pecked her pouting lips. "Yes, I love you, Amy." He kissed her again, longer this time and she smiled against his lips.

"Jackass."


End file.
